What We Become/Issue 26
The news of the infection possibly being inside everyone did not sit well with the group. Ok, maybe that was a bit of an understatement. Everyones reactions varied when it came to the startling revelation. "WHAT?!" was Carley's reaction. "....what more can this fucking world bring to shit on us?" was Larry's reaction. "My word...I don't believe it...this is just...wow" was Kenneth's reaction. The kids broke out into tears at this and Adam felt bad for even bringing it up in front of them. But at the same time, they needed to to know. ' '''Adam lay in bed that night with Melanie curled up next to him. He couldn't fall asleep. He kept thinking about everything over and over again in his head. Now he was sure that the world would never be the same with this revelation. Adam closed his eyes. Before he could close his eyes completely, he began to hear a buzzing noise. Every second that passed, it got louder and louder. ' '''Adam stood up and walked out on to balcony. Then he saw it. A mini plane, one of those six seater ones was flying towards the hotel from a far off distance. Adam stood mesmerized at the sight before he realize he wasn't the only one out on his balcony. He looked around and saw everyone else coming out to look at it. James turned to him with a look of bewilderment on his face. "Hey dude!" he called from his balcony. "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?!" "Yeah...I am, just...holy shit" Adam replied as he stared out at the mini plane. A rush of excitement flowed through him at the thought of other survivors out there. Adam ran back inside and began to shake Melanie from her sleep. Her eyes fluttered open. "Hmm..what time is it?" she moaned. "Melanie, you got to check this out. Come'on!" Adam replied as he ran back to balcony. Melanie obliged and followed Adam to the balcony. Adam pointed towards the sky and her eyes went wide when she saw the plane. Just then however, sparks flew from the plane and then it caught fire. The plane burst into flames and began a collision course downwards towards the city. "Holy fuck!" The plane hit the road about a mile out and loud explosion was heard along with a bright flash of light. Adam stood still for a moment, unable to comprehend what just happened. Next thing he knew, he was putting his clothes on and bolting for the door. "Wait, Adam we're are you going?" Melanie called out to him. "Meet me in the front lobby!" Adam called back as he ran out the door and down the stairs. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ "We have to go out and save any body who might have survived the crash!" James exclaimed as the group was huddled in the dining room. "What makes you think they survived that? The mini plane took a dive straight into the ground for crying out loud! That plane must've been consumed by the explosion". Larry countered. "Or they could have jumped out at the last second!" James countered back. "Please, that's unrealistic!" "Anything's possible" Adam said joining in the debate. "Yeah and next thing you're going to tell me is that you see ghosts, pfft!" "Adam and James are right Larry. It's not unrealistic. I'm sure there would've been a time where you would've told me how it was unrealistic for the dead to walk and yet here we are. My point is that, if anyone survived that, then their going to need our help" Morgan says to Larry. "Morgan's right, I want to help investigate this!" Harold brings up out of nowhere. "All right then, it's settled! Me, James, Morgan, Larry and Harold will go check it out" Adam tells the group. "Everyone alright with that?" Everyone nods their heads. ' '"Alright then, let's go!" Adam says. The 5 men gear up with guns and head out towards the front gate. "James, you be careful out there!" Lilly calls to him. "Don't worry Lilly, I will be" James calls back. Lilly walks back inside and helps Karen prepare the infirmary in case anything bad happens. Melanie walks up to Adam and hugs him. "I'll be keeping watch and waiting for you to come back" she tells him with slight concern in her voice. "Sounds good. Don't worry I'll be back. Love you" he says to her. The last two words take her by slight surprise. But she smiles and they kiss. "Love you to. Be careful" The 5 men open the gate as Frank approaches them. "Hey Adam, could I talk to you before you go?" Frank asks. "Could it wait until later?" he replies. "Fine" he says with an irritated voice and walks away. Adam wonders what Frank could seem irritated about but shakes his head and walks outside as Kenneth and Tyler close the gate behind them. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ The 5 men walked down the street in silence. It was still night time and very early in the morning. The sun hadn't hit the horizon yet. The silence had got everyone's blood pumping and heart beating. Hell even Larry looked a bit uneasy and tense. Not a single zombie roamed the streets. "Where are all the biters at?" Harold wondered aloud. "Probably feasting on the survivors of that crash" Larry replies. Morgan shoots him a look. "Can't just stop being a negative for one minute man, goddamn". "Both of you calm down. Keep a level head. You know how fast things can get dangerous out here" ''' '''Morgan nods, but Larry however rolls his eyes and looks ahead. The group continues to walk and as they turn a corner they are surprised. The mini plane has crashed into a building setting it on fire. Beside the burning wreckage are three piles of dead zombies that are set on fire and slowly burning away. "What the fuck?..." Adam mutters to himself. "Looks like someone beat us to it" James says as he observes the wreckage in the building. ''' '''The fire is slowly but surely dieing down. Adam walks closer to one of the burning piles of zombies and observes the corpses. They appear to large chunks of their flesh bitten off. He can't say for sure, but the bites look fresh. Fresh as if a wild animal had attacked them. Adam looks around and notices more zombies heading towards the 5 guys. "This is odd, we've only been walking for 15 minutes. Who ever came by must've done this really quick.. weird" Adam observes the other piles. They all have fresh bite marks in the zombies flesh. Adam finally recognizes who the bite marks belong to. Dogs. Adam guesses that whoever stopped by must be carrying around a pack ill tempered strays. Adam shudders at the thought as he remembers when him and his brother Jeff we're attacked by a dog when they we're young. He's hated dogs ever since. This memory causes him to think that this other group may not be friendly. "Come'on guys, let's head back to the hotel" Adam says as he starts walking back. "You don't want to look around a bit more? Maybe we'll find the other group" Morgan points out. "Their probably long gone by now. Let's go rest up and we can take a car back out here tomorrow" Adam replies. ' '"Sounds good to me" Morgan replies and the rest of the group follows. Unknown to the group, they are being watched walking away by a group of men with baseball bats and crow bars from a dark alleyway. 'Credits' *'Adam Greene' *'Kenneth Marsh' *'Jack Marsh' *'Melanie' *'James' *'Lilly' *'Tyler' *'Carley' *'Victoria' *'Frank' *'Autumn' *'Samuel' *'Morgan' *'Harold' *'Alice' *'Karen' *'Larry' ______________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Click Here to Read Issue #27.' Category:Issues